Another Li(e)fe
by xo.WriterGal.ox
Summary: Chat Noir had changed; left his lady only to join the despised Hawkmoth. It had been too hard, it seemed, as he ended his life by jumping off the Eiffel Tower. Or so they thought. Nobody ever imagined that he would take on a new identity, nobody except Ladybug, the girl who refused to believe her partner had gone, left the world forever. (I do not own characters/cover) a & r fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Another li(e)fe**

_Synopsis: Chat Noir had changed; left his lady only to join the despised Hawkmoth. It had been too hard, it seemed, as he ended his life by jumping off the Eiffel Tower. Or so they thought. Nobody ever imagined that he would take on a new identity, nobody except Ladybug, the girl who refused to believe her partner had gone, left the world forever. Angst and Romance fic._

_Chapter 1_

He glared at her, his icy green eyes penetrating her soul as he bounded away on the rooftops of the city of love, which was bathed in moonlight at that current point. Why didn't she understand? Why didn't she get that he was doing this for a reason? He yearned for her touch, her small gloved hands on his cheeks; her petite figure hugging his. Everything had been alright, they had been the greatest of partners, that was, until, his father ruined it all… ruined their friendship, their partnership, their relationship, all because of his stupid mistakes. Why did HE have to be Hawkmoth? Why did the reason he wanted the miraculous have to be the one thing that gave him joy? If this was the life he were to live, he'd rather end it. Now.

—

_LADYBUG:_

My heart skipped a beat as our eyes locked, my bluebell ones staring intently at his dreamy emerald green pair.

"Chat! Hold up!" I cried, my voice coming out as a pitiful plea as I chased after him. He hadn't always been like this, no. My partner, the funny hopeless romantic who always tried so hard to woo me had been replaced by a cold heartless monster. Determined, I landed next to him as he looked down on the city from the tip of the Eiffel Tower, his eyes searching the streets as if he were a lost boy, searching for his mother. **(Oh, the irony!)** His breath came out in short gasps as he took a deep breath and turned towards me, his eyes no longer cold but glittering with unspilt tears that were dangerously close to falling. My own heart broke at the sight of him, he was in this vulnerable state that I'd only seen once before…when he first told me about his mother.

"M'lady," he hoarsely whispered, laying a clawed hand on my cheek, "I hope you can forgive me. It was out of reluctance that I did what I did, I never wanted to harm you, I never wanted to fight you, I-" his voice cracked and sobs racked his chest as I took hold of his head and lay it on my lap. His golden locks fanned out on his face and I took them between my fingers, the texture softer than anything I'd felt.

"Shh, shh Chaton, just breathe. You know I love you, you know that. I don't blame you for anything, I promise"

"No, Ladybug." the cold demeanour was back, and I noticed with a sting that I had been addressed as 'Ladybug', not 'Bugaboo' or 'M'lady', but plain stupid Ladybug. What was wrong with me? Why did I yearn for his affection? I had to stay loyal to Adrien! But, but, something always ate me up inside. I couldn't accept that I might have the tiniest crush on Chat, my goof partner. He leaped up and wrenched my hand of his wrist, pushing me back as he did so.

"Just get lost. I've come to end things and you. will. NOT. stop. me. You stupid bug it's all your fault. Why the fuck did you have to be so perfect? Don't you understand? Hawkmoth has a good bloody reason for wanting our miraculous. When will your stupid head accept that he's not the bad guy? You know what, I don't care anymore. Tonight will be the night I will cease to exist. That'd take the pressure off you, wouldn't it? No, save it for another partner, bug. Just shut up and watch. Just watch." he spat, his eyes dancing like flames as he threw his baton towards me, immediately confining me to the small space as it formed a stiff barrier between us.. No. Nononono. No. He couldn't kill himself. We'd work through it together. I cared for him too much to let him go.

"CHAT! STOP!" I shrieked as he jumped off. The seconds passed like hours as I saw his body tumble down, his hands flailing and his hair flying about. He landed on the floor with a deafening crack as tourists gasped and crowded around their once-beloved superhero. No. This couldn't be the end. What? No, no, no, no. I had just seen my best friend my crush, my partner (die? no, I refused to believe he was dead) fall to what he hoped to be his death. And it was all my fault.

—

Howling, her body sagged as the Parisians rushed to take Chat Noir, aka the famous superhero turned villain, to the hospital to see if there was even a tiny chance that he had survived that fatal fall.

A/N: I'm really excited for this fic! I have it planed out don't wanna give it up - I have the whole of the summer holidays to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

Please read the AN at the end :) ily

Unbeta'd

Chapter 2

MARINETTE:

*Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused, it's just the news! Reports have come in that Chat Noir has attempted suicide by jumping off the Eiffel Tower. He is under observation in Paris City Hospital but doctors say he doesn't have much of a chance of survival. Meanwhile, Ladybug is nowhere to be seen as she had fled the site as soon as she was let free. Did Chat really commit suicide? Or is our red superhero hiding more than we know? Stay tuned as we bring you more information after the break. Nadja Chamack, Paris News.*

I switched off my computer in a rage, as Nadja's words registered in my head. How dare she? What the hell did she mean by 'is our red superhero hiding more than we know'? What bullshit. Chat Noir was FINE. Fine, get it? OK. Alright. Perfectly healthy. He wouldn't die. No. Nononono. It was all probably a prank, he was always a prankster! My perfect partner, with his perfect smile and his mesmerising eyes. He always put himself in front of me, always protected me, and…this time…I couldn't protect him. I really didn't deserve to be Ladybug; I had been right. Master Fu should have chosen someone else.

3RD PERSON:

Her eyes started watering as she threw herself onto the chaise, her hair ruffled and large dark bags under her eyes. Se hadn't slept a bit; nothing. Her thoughts were caught up in Chat Noir, and memories came flooding back. Holding her head between her hands, she threw herself onto her pillow and muffled a scream as she remembered her life before.

FLASHBACK:

"Bugaboo!" Chat cooed as he crept up behind Ladybug, his leather covered hands covering her masked eyes.

"Bugaboo! Wanna go out fur a date?"

Silly kitty, she thought, as a round of giggles escaped her lips and she gently removed his hands off her face.

"Chat. I'm sorry, I've told you that I like another guy. I simply don't feel that way about you." she replied as his eyes turned downcast and he turned away. "I really am lying to myself now, huh?" she muttered under her breath, completely forgetting that said kitty had superhearing.

"What was that? What was that m'lady?" he curiously asked as his face broke out into a huge smile, "You like me! You like me!"

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes you do!" he leapt at her, tickling her as she collapsed, her laughter filling the air. Ah, this really was the perfect life, one she hoped to have forever.

A small smile graced her lips as she stretched her hand out, as if reaching out for someone. Her eyes glazed and she called on Tikki to transform, a red light illuminating the room as Ladybug appeared in place of Marinette. She went up into the balcony and released her yoyo, swinging through the streets on her way to the hospital. It was as if she were in a trance, the smile not leaving her lips for a second. She hadn't accepted the recent events, that was for sure, but surely she'd come to accept the raw truth? Landing finally in front of a large building labelled 'Paris City Hospital', she entered inside and asked at the desk for Chat Noir. They were shocked to see her in such a state, they expected her to be heartbroken; not smiling as if everything was perfectly fine! A stuttering receptionist pointed the way to the room and Ladybug set off, the thoughts in her head all a blur.

MARINETTE:

I didn't know what was happening to me. One second I was crying my eyes out, the next I was laughing like a crazy psycho. Somehow I had found my way to the hospital, to HIS room, where he lay on a small bed and crispy white sheets. They had covered his body so that only his blonde locks were visible. Had he detransformed? Were they protecting his identity?

"I'm sorry, Ladybug."

"I'm sorry."

"My condolences."

"He was a gem."

"We will always remember him."

"Stay strong."

Voices cried out at me, baffling me, as I realised they were talking about Chat as if he were dead.

"HE'S NOT DEAD, OK? SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. GO AWAY. SECURITY!" I screamed as the fire burned furiously inside me. Who the hell did they think they were?Why were they feeding lies to Parisians?

"L-ladybug?" a meek voice called out and I immediately gave my attention to the exhausted nurse at my side.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you'd like to come in…" she trailed off as her eyes motioned for me to go inside.

"Yes, thank you. Could you please clear up these misconceptions of Chat Noir being 'dead'? Really, do you think THE Chat Noir would die from a silly fall? Come on! He's a superhero for God's sake. Jesus." I laughed as she just looked at the floor, uncertainty clear in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Tell me." I asked as a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. No, nah, Chat was fine. Nothing could happen to him…right?

"Ladybug," she mumbled as a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, you came too late. He passed only 12 minutes ago. I'm sorry."

My stomach lurched as a wave of nausea threatened to overtake me. My legs gave way, and the last thing I saw was black darkness, as a cacophony of voices started screaming in my ear.

A/N: This chapter was a bit complicated, not my best work sorry. I just needed to set the scene, next chapter I'll get out Adrien's viewpoint ;)

Thank you so much for the favourites and follows already! It's not even been a full 24 hours and 13 follows and 9 favs? Ily! Thank you for the reviews too, they really encouraged me to write. I have bits of this fic planned, but the rest will just be me going with the flow. Hope to update soon x


	3. Chapter 3

**(Unbeta'd) Please read AN at the end :)**

Chapter_ 3_

_ADRIEN:_

The fall would've killed me if it weren't for Plagg's protection cocoon he activated as my body hit the ground. Of course, I should've known, he never would've let me commit suicide because, even though he denied it over and over again, he did care. He cared a lot. He'd seen me struggle and try to accept things in my life since 13; always there to support and encourage me. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered all the fun memories and adventures we'd had together.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Come on, kid. Be bold!" Plagg instructed as he perched on Adrien's shoulder, "Just a small nudge in that direction. Go and casually ask: '_**_M'lady wanna go FUR a date?' _**_That bug's been saying no for too long."_

_"Plagg! She's told me that she doesn't like me, I can't do that."_

_"No, can't you? Don't you want to? It doesn't hurt to try Adrien… I mean, Sugarcube would've never said yes to me if I didn't ask."_

_"Sugarcube, huh? What Sugarcube, Plagg?" Adrien asked as a toothy grin took over his face, "Plagg's got a girlfriend! Plagg's got a girlfriend!" he chanted as the black kwami's face somehow managed to turn red as he blushed._

_"Fuck off, kid." he retorted as he turned around and sat on the other side of the room "Oh, and get me some gooey camembert, you twat!"_

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I quickly stuffed a bit of my T-shirt into my mouth. I was hiding in the corner of my hospital room, where I'd, ultimately, faked my death as I replaced my body with pillows and a blonde wig, covering it with the excuse of 'protecting my identity'. The beeping of the machine had stopped after the 15 minutes timer I'd set, making everyone think that their once-beloved Chat Noir had passed. Good riddance; this life was NOT one I wanted. The memory of 'the day' haunted me as I felt as if I was transported back, feeling stuck there in time forever.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Another day, another akuma to fight. This time it was 'Gorizilla', my bodyguard, who had been victim to Hawkmoth's powers. It had been a close call but thank God, that crazed fan was there to help. Exhausted, I jumped towards the mansion and entered through the window of my room to see Father and Nathalie standing there with stoic expressions. Panicking, I opened my mouth to try and explain but Father cut me to the chase, as his voice boomed above mine._

_"Adrien, I know that you're Chat Noir, and today's akumatisation only proved my theory. You might've fooled others but you forget that I am your father and I notice things about you that others don't. Now that I have confirmed that my son is, indeed, Chat Noir, I am asking you to join me."_

_"J-join you? In what?" I squeaked as my body began to shake in fear._

_"Son, you fight Hawkmoth, yes? You fight him to protect your miraculous and the citizens of Paris. But have you ever thought of why he does all this? Perhaps he has a good reason? After all, Paris is his home as well so why on earth would he want to cause chaos to his home place?"_

_"Father, what are you trying to say?"_

_ "Adrien, please follow your father and I." Nathalie ordered as she walked to his office to Mom's portrait. Pressing some camouflaged buttons, she turned back towards me and beckoned me over. The ground shook and we plummeted downwards to some sort of lair filled with white butterflies flying around the place. The realisation suddenly hit me as I staggered backwards, my face contorting in fury as all I wanted to do was get away from that monster that turned out to be my father. But that all changed when I saw a large rectangular box at one side, containing a sleeping body with blonde hair._

_"M-mom? " my voice broke at the sight of the person I loved most, the person who I thought I'd never see._

_"Adrien, this is why I became Hawkmoth. To save your mother, my Emilie." Father, no Gabriel, exclaimed as his voice too turned unusually gentle._

_"She used the peacock miraculous too much and…well…she fell sick."_

_"S-so all that coughing, all those fevers she told me not to worry about were the side effects of using the miraculous?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So she's dead? She's still dead so what are you trying to say? What kind of creep are you to keep a dead body for over 7 years?"_

_"No, no, no! She's not dead and don't you DARE say that!" he shouted, his eyes widening in anger before becoming normal again as he realised what he had just done._

_"I mean, no, she's not dead. She's in a magical sleep. One I can break and wake her up form when I get the ultimate wish from bonding the yours and Ladybug's miraculouses. Son, don't you get it? I can save our family. Join me, help me. You have no choice." his pleading voice turned stern and emotionless as he grabbed me by my shoulders, his fingernails digging in sharply._

_"Adrien, you either obey me or you face a possibly deadly fate because you KNOW that I will do EVERYTHING I can to save your mother. Even if that means letting go of you, I'm sorry to say." he pushed me back as I fell against the glass coffin where Mom so peacefully lay. What would she do if she saw how things were at home? She'd fix everything! Our lives would be bright again!_

_"Yes, father."_

_….I think._

**A/N: Couldn't update yesterday due to prior engagements. Anyway, let me know what you think of this! Please leave a review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbeta'd. AN at the end x**

_Chapter 4_

Gabriel roared in anger as he thundered down from his office to the lair. His hair was a mess, his clothes were crumpled, and his eyes were red from sleepless nights as he replayed the last conversation he'd had with his son. His son…. the son that was dead now. That too, because of him. His dreams of a perfect family had never been more shattered as it finally sunk in that now that Chat Noir's miraculous was gone along with its user, any chances of bringing back Emilie were ruined. But it wasn't fair! The love of his life had been snatched away from him unfairly and the gorgeous new life they had created together had also been cruelly removed from his life as a twist of fate. He had finally understood how much his son meant to him, but this time it was too late. Gabriel's body hunched over and he slowly fell to the ground, unaware that his faithful assistant had been watching him the whole time, trying to resist the urge of running up to him to be wrapping her hands around him, kissing his lips and looking into his desolate eyes with the motive of consoling him.

Now, Nathalie had always been a calm and level-headed person, but the news about Adrien (for obviously she knew he was the leather-clad hero) had taken her by surprise. In these 15 years of being in that boy's life, she had seen him crave his father's love and attention, Ladybug's love and his mother's comfort. Whether she liked it or not, she had began to feel like a motherly to Adrien - the perfect 'daddy's boy' who obeyed everything and always tried to please others. Accepting that he was gone, well, no. It wasn't easy, but she had to be the rock in the Agreste household because Gabriel was in no state to take up the grave job of letting others know of Adrien's passing… Wow, that sounded wrong even saying it.

"Nathalie Sancoeur, may I please speak to Principle Damocles?" she asked as she dialled College Dupont's number, hoping to notify them of the recent events in as less detail as possible.

"This is him, is there a problem Miss Sancoeur?"

"Unfortunately so, I have the regretful job of notifying you that A-Adrien," her voice cracked unexpectedly as a lump formed in her throat and reduced her voice to a measly whisper.

"Sorry about that, um, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that Adrien Agreste passed away early this morning after a car crash. It has come as a shock to all of us and therefore his father, Gabriel Agreste, has requested me to let you know." A surprised pause turned into an awkward silence as Mr Damocles took kin what had just been said to him.

"I-I don't know what to say. Adrien was an immensely talented student and bright addition to the class. He will always remain in our hearts and may he rest in peace. My deepest condolences." And with that, the phone call was over. She knew that Damocles would inform the students, and Adrien's reporter friend, Alya, would surely spread on the news. With a sigh, Nathalie put the phone down and sat down at her chair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_THE_ _NEXT DAY_

_ADRIEN:_

News of "Adrien's tragic demise" had spread like wildfire, even faster than possibly than Chat's death. Paris was mourning both of its lost souls as the whole city was decked in black - both as a tribute to Chat and as a sign of respect for Adrien. Everywhere I turned, people were talking constantly about how I apparently died due to a car crash and how my father was distorted. Ha, as if. That cruel monster was probably disappointed that he'd never get the cat miraculous back. Just as well; I'm pretty sure Mom wouldn't want to live in such a toxic, selfish household.

"Psst, kid." Plagg whispered in my ear as he hid between my tufts of hair, "You ought to think of a disguise - people will notice you, you know. I mean, your face is in even more places after your so called death."

"Ugh I forgot about that. I can always buy myself a place on the other side of Paris. With all my money already stored in the Agreste lockers, I can simply take all of it and pay for a place in cash, under a… new name?"

"Ooh, a new identity, I like it. So, what's it gonna be? Your new name, kid?"

"Darien. Darien Gareste."

_TIME SKIP (A WEEK)_

It had been pretty easy, he thought, flopping down onto the sofa with a sigh escaping his lips as his body sunk into the fabric. He looked different, no doubt about it, with his cut and dyed black hair and newly blue eyes (thanks to contact lenses). It had been pretty easy to change his appearance. Sure, he needed Plagg's help dying his hair, but the rest had been him, and the new eye colour had given him a really eerie look. He had even managed to buy a small, cosy apartment furnished with a sofa, a bed, kitchen utensils and even a TV that gave him almost a layer of protection from the outside world. Of course, "Adrien" was still very much the talk of the city as the funeral had been carried out in great style and pomp with a number of people coming from all around the world (New York, London, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, you name it) to attend. His school friends had made a beautiful speech and had said it with great emotion that left Adrien crying for hours on end. His friends, how he missed them! Nino, his faithful bro, Alya, the smart and funny reporter, and Marinette, the sweet, shy, beautiful and caring girl he always felt comfortable around. She was his rock that had kept him going through high school and her crying as she delivered her words for him hurt the most. Her eyes were red and her glossy blue hair was flying onto her face, sticking to her trembling red lips as her voice wavered up and down, unable to stay at a level volume. Adrien was her high school crush, the sweet boy who she couldn't be alone with, she said. And now he was gone, and that shit hurt like hell, but, for his sake, they shouldn't be upset because the sunshine boy would be distressed if he saw how he had left everything. For his sake, they had to stay strong and let everyone know that he wasn't gone; he never would be gone, because really, would he die like that without telling us? He was in our hearts and in our memories - forever to be treasured and never to be forgotten. **( Cameron Boyce reference. Cam ily, RIP x)**

**A/N: So um idk, I like the idea of this fic but I haven't really got back the flow so chapters aren't great, sorry about that. Working on it whenever I get time. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW, because some of your reviews and suggestions get my brain going. Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to __**pinksakura271 **__for giving me the idea Plagg gives Adrien! _

_Chapter 5_

It had been a month since Adrien Agreste's funeral and Paris was slowly getting over the fact that their beloved model was no longer with them. 'Adrien the Fragrance' had launched a brand new perfume by the name of 'Adrien the Angel' as a tribute, and it soon sold out not just in Paris, but also in the whole of France as a country. All of his friends had tried to move on and keep happy, joyful memories of him, and Marinette and Chloe, surprisingly, had been a huge help in this as they regularly took out their classmates on trips that focused on some aspect of Adrien in particular.

The Agreste household, on the other hand, was a constant gloomy place where Gabriel Agreste no longer had any control over what happened. With him in no state to look after even himself, Nathalie ran the household and the 'Gabriel' business; her previous actions finally impacting her and making her see the truth. Terrorising the citizens of Paris was honestly one of the darkest times of her life and she couldn't believe that she let her so called "feelings" for her selfish employer take control of her. Not only had being Mayura had a negative effect on her health, but it had also led her into believing that said employer reciprocated her feelings. That had been foolishness - it was clear how hung up over Emilie he was. Nathalie had always been a calm and collected woman; independent and not reliant on anyone for anything. Fending for herself had been a habit since childhood after living with a divorced mother who was continuously getting herself drunk in sorrow over her ex-husband's new family. Her father also barely cared for her because, of course, he was always running behind her half-siblings. She had lived in a small, stuffy one bedroom apartment where the only bed was occupied by her senseless mother...where the only thing in the fridge was a bottle of wine or a can of beer. All of the said things above meant that, from the age of 11, Nathalie had to deliver newspapers in the morning, walk dogs, wash cars, clean windows and do other chores for wealthy households just to be able to feed herself. This had built up her endurance and as her teenage years passed and she entered university, she worked harder than ever (balancing nightly shifts and uni projects) to get her degree. It had proved successful, it seemed, as she majored in fashion and design along with her best friend Emilie. Not that she'd ever tell Adrien that - even the heavens knew that he didn't need any more surprises in his life. And that was when it hit her. Obviously she wouldn't tell Adrien that. He wasn't with her anymore. She had failed even as a mother figure to one of the only people she cared about in life. Emilie was a blessing in her life after all that crap she'd been put through and they had been inseparable since the day they bumped into each other and ended up talking for so long that they both were late to class. Their friendship had bloomed beautifully in the years of their fashion course and it was when Emile had asked her to be her maid of honour, that Nathalie truly knew that their friendship was to last for their entire lives. She had always had a tiny crush on Gabriel, but she *had* pushed it aside for the sake of their friendship and had worked tirelessly as his designing partner to build up the famous company known today. Adrien's birth was, without a doubt, the happiest time of her life and the first time taking the tiny bundle of happiness in her arms had made her feel warm and proud of her best friends for creating such a beautiful human being. Imagine her joy at being named his Godmother! She had lavishly spent her savings buying a bunch of toys and clothes for her little angel and had immersed herself completely into that task. Watching him grow up had made her more attached to the tiny tot than she cared to admit, and the pain he felt after Emilie's supposed passing had made her heart melt with sorrow. She really regretted not telling Adrien that she was his godmother because perhaps it could've lessened his burden and comforted him even a little bit.

On the other side of Paris, a certain boy was having trouble adjusting to his new life. Sure, he was well settled with a small job as a part time photographer, but Adrien somehow missed his old life. Going to school, going out with his friends, transforming into Chat Noir, meeting his lady…his lady.. hell, he'd even bought a ring and kept it over the past 4 years in the hope that one day, one day she'd realise they were meant to be together. On that note, he really wanted to introduce Marinette and his lady, they were both brave and talented and creative and Marinette was so sweet and caring that he knew they would get along fabulously. He would easily give her a miraculous if needed, she was perfect for such a job and would definitely give it back after the job was done, she'd never break his trust. Speaking of miraculouses, Master Fu would need back the black cat miraculous… to give to someone else…

"Plagg. Plagg wake up!" he said into his sleeping kwami's ear as he nudged him awake.

"Whaaaat? I was dreaming of delicious wheels of Caaaamembeert." he whined as he rubbed his eyes and looked clearly at his holder, immediately noticing that something was off.

"Adrien? What happened? Did someone find you? Why are you so tense?"

"No, it's not that… it's just, now that I'm dead for the whole world, won't Master Fu be looking for my miraculous? T-to give to someone else..?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but kid. He's the master. He knows you're not dead. Wayzz would have sensed it if you were. So yes he's looking for you - and you paying him a visit would help things and make his life easier - but he knows you're not dead."

"So you think I should go visit him?" Adrien asked, rubbing his neck nervously as he stared at Plagg, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah."

"But Plagg! What if someone recognises me? There are so many risks!"

"Look in the mirror *Darien*. I don't think they will. Your hair, your eyes, they are so different to *Adrien's*, and no one in Paris is walking the streets trying to look for a person who's dead for them. Just think about it, ok?"

"O-ok."

He thought about it. A lot. And he made a decision. He'd go visit Master Fu…. and maybe beg to keep Plagg?

_A/N: The visit takes place in the next chapter and Darien, well, he's in for a surprise revelation! PLEASE REVIEW! ily all sm!_

_ps- is this chapter a il better? ik it focuses mainly on Nathalie but that's essential for bits of the story later on._

_pps- i think my flow's coming back slowly eek!_


End file.
